bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Igniton
center � Cześć jestem Kuba mam 10 lat i zbieram BIONICLE od lutego 2007.Kiedś byłemUżytkownik:77.242.233.102 . Moje BIONICLE mam: *Rorzakh *Kongu (2007) *Jaller (2007) *Hahli (2007) *Hewkii (2007) *Dekar *Thulox *Morak *Tahu (2008) *Gali (2008) *Takanuva 2008) *Lewa (2008)thumb|300px|right *Toa Ignika (ma złamaną rękę) *Antroz *Solek *Gresh *Mata Nui *Kalmah *Ehlek * Tahu stars będę miał: *Gresh *Nektann *Takanuva *Skrall *Rahkshi Wzroku Cieplnego wszyscy stars :) *Tarduk (jak będzie jeszcze w sklepie :) mam (w kawałkach): Tanma Statystyka O mnie *Jestem przyjacielem Mata Nui. *Kiedy Tahu i Takanuva byli ma Bara Magna wtedy ich poznałem. Sojusznicy i wrogowie szojusznicy: *Tarduk *Gresh *Mata Nui *Raanu *Tahu *Lewa *Takanuva wrogowie: *Skralle *Voroxy *Makuta Teridax Ulubieni bohaterowie ,rahi ,pojazdy, tytani itp. 2001-Jaller i Gukko 2002-Takua 2003- Takanuva 2004- Nidhiki 2005- Keelerak 2006-Axonn 2007-Toa Jaller 2008-Toa Lewa Mistika i Axalara T9 2009-Mata Nui 2010-wszystkie starsy Quizy i ankiety Twoim zdaniem w którym roku były najlepsze sety i saga? 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 wszystkie żaden Którego Starsa lubisz najbardziej? Piraka Rahkshi Skrall Gresh Takanuva Tahu wszystkie żaden Którego Hero Factory lubisz najbardziej? Jimi Stringer William Furno Duncan Bulk Preston Stormer Mark Surge Natalie Breez Thunder Meltdown Corroder Xplode Von Nebula Rotor wszystkie żaden Który pojazd Hero Factory lubisz najbardziej? Drop Ship Furno Bike Oba Żaden Zadania #dopisywać to co wiem na bioniclepedii #walczyć ze spamem #czytać bioniclepedie #dobrze się bawić #kupować ,budować i bawić się BIONICLAMI Foty Plik:Movie_Berix.jpg Plik:Stronius_Movie.PNG Kumple wiecie co robić *Aritika władca Guratti 07:01, sty 25, 2010 (UTC) *Stomolko 17:59, sty 27, 2010 (UTC) *Użytkownik:luki99 Historia mojej ulubionej Kanohi Maska Życia (Mask of Life, skr. MoLi, aby odróżnić od MoL - Maski Światła) to tajemnicza i potężna maska, poszukiwana przez Piraka, Toa i Brutaka. Miała na zadanie ożywienie Mata Nui ale też była zabezpieczeniem Wielkich Istot jakby we Wszechświecie działo się coś nie tak. Umieszczona była w Komnacie Maski Życia (KMŻ), pod jeziorem lawowym Valmai, dawniej na piedestale, potem na głowie Vezona, następnie w Dole, a następnie używana przez Toa Ignika.Teraz jej posiadaczem jest Mata Nui Pochodzenie: 100.000 lat temu umieściły ją tam dwie Wielkie Istoty. Maska została stworzona, by uleczyć�Wielkiego Ducha w razie kłopotów. Została wykuta w piecu i schłodzona w jaskini pełnej lodu. Została ona umieszczona w złotej, opancerzonej zbroi by ją chronić. Jednak jedna z Istot stała się zazdrosna i dotknęła Maski. Maska wyczuła, że to nie było jej przeznaczenie i sprawiła, że wszystko wokół Istoty ożywało. Istotę odizolowano, gdyż popadła w szaleństwo - ożywione przedmioty płaczliwym głosem zaczęły wyrażać swoje potrzeby i żądania. Pilnował jej również Axonn, ale nie z rozkazu, tylko własnej woli, a dawnym strażnikiem byłBrutaka. Być może było więcej strażników. W Mahri Nui był to wielki, jadowity węgorz, stworzony gdy Dekar poznawszy moc Maski chciał ją zniszczyć. Węgorz o mało co nie zniszczył całej wioski. Obecnie jest ona w posiadaniu Wielkiego Ducha. Następnie Maska znalazła się pod wodą - kiedy Inika i Piraka walczyli o nią, wyrwała się z rąk Matoro i zniknęła w podwodnej części Voya Nui. Jeśli Toa się nie pośpieszą, Barraki, którzy opanowali podwodne miasto, mogą odkryć moc Maski i użyć jej w niewłaściwym celu! Co gorsza, mutageniczna woda Dołu działa na nią, zżerając ją powoli i niszcząc, więc jeśli szybko nie zostanie stamtąd zabrana, może ulec zniszczeniu... Podczas ostatniej walki w Mahri Nui, Matoro założył Ignikę i użył jej aby ożywić martwego Mata Nui. Jednak przy tym sam stracił życie. Ignika chciała zobaczyć jak to jest być bohaterem i być podziwianym. Więc stworzyła sobie własne ciało. Polega głównie na emocjach. Maska wydaje się być żywa - zgodnie zresztą z elementem jej przypisanym. Może się samoistnie poruszać i myśleć - często też miesza w myślach tych, którzy mogliby być jej strażnikami lub użytkownikami. Ignika będzie podążać do miejsca, gdzie powinna być użyta, prowadząc za sobąInika. Maska zdaje się mieć własną wolę. Chciała, aby Vezon jej pilnował, co też zrobił. Potrafiła się z nim komunikować telepatycz- nie, przez co Vezon zawsze wiedział o intruzie. Maska była, a może wciąż jest na swój sposób przeklęta. Niepowołany zostaje przemieniony, gdy ją dotknie, i np. staje się jej strażnikiem. Znane ofiary: *Jedna z Wielkich Istot przez co zaczeła wszystko ożywiać wokoło. *Jeden z Toa z Drużyny Jovana - Maska pochłonęła jego\jej moc, zabijając go\ją. *Protodit który otarł się o Maskę (przemieniony w Protodaxa) *Vezon - przytopiony do stóp Fenrakka, z Maską połączoną ze swą głową *Kyrehx - wodorosty wokół niej ożyły i chciały udusić *Dekar - stał się nieśmiertelny i nie może nikogo zranić - zadane rany natychmiast się odtwarzają. Później został zmieniony w nowego Hydraxona. *Pridak - uwolnił wielki strumień światła, i MoLi zwiększyła jego wściekłość i żądzę krwi do maksimum tak że nie może już logicznie myśleć. Obecnie jest w stanie hipnozyTakadoxa. *Nocturn - po tym jak dostał Maskę od Barraki wszystko czego dotknął, natychmiast umierało - jedynie Hydraxon był na to odporny. *Gadunka - wprawdzie nie jest to klątwa, jednak energia życiowa uciekająca z pęknięcia powiększyła ją do ogromnych rozmiarów. *Mantax - gdy ukradł Maskę Życia , tuż przed zniszczeniem przez Hydraxona , dotknęła go klątwa. Potrafi on wysysać energię życiową poprzez dotyk , jak Squidy. *Scrabax Click po dotknięciu igniki może zmieniać się w tarcze. *Metus - po zdradzie Mata Nui złapał go i przyłożył do Igniki, zmieniając go w węża. Przynajmniej raz Kanohi została wyniesiona z komnaty. Dokonała tego drużyna Toa Magnetyzmu, późniejszego Turaga Voya Nui (obecnie nieżyjącego) w czasie Wielkiej Dezorganizacji 80.000 lat przed przybyciem Inika. Choć powróciła do Komnaty, wystarczyło to, aby fani rozpowszechnili plotkę że w KMŻ znajduje się fałszywa MoLi, co zdementował GregF. Przyczynił się też do tego błąd w jednej z informacji - napisane było "infact", co oznacza "fałszywa", zamiast "in fact", czyli "w rzeczywistości". Sory że wyszły mi takie litery